Cruel Demise
by CynicalCorpse
Summary: Kaoru is a deadly assasin with only one purpose: Seek out and destroy the Battousai. But what happens when she unknowingly falls in love with the one man she wants to see dead? Will she still carry out her plot? Can dark pasts be forgotten?
1. Crushed Spirit

Author's notes: All right, here's my first Kenshin fic, so be nice and REVIEW!!! Let me set the tone a little: This is for the most part, a dark fic it gets fluffy in some chapters, and I try my best to add humor, but the characters are facing mental anguish through out most of the story… so just keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue me. You'll get enough money to buy a loaf of bread.

****

Prologue: Crushed Spirit

My life is hell. There are no words to describe it living, breathing, hell. I once wondered why all this happened to me. Then I met the real world, and found that pain has no face. It's just a silent killer that chooses it's victims randomly and prays on them slowly and mercilessly until that poor unfortunate person is but a former shell of themselves; a corpse with reasoning abilities, I suppose. The only way to win against this type of murder is to battle your own mind, a game that people rarely win. It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head.

That's what I tell myself whenever I witness a child being killed in the streets because it dared to live. That's what I tell myself when I hear the death cries of prostitutes because they were trying to make a living. That's what I told myself when thousands of innocents were slaughtered just because they were victims of circumstance. That's what I told myself when my entire family was brutally murdered before my eyes for no other reason than that they existed.

I sometimes wonder which is worse: That my family died, or that I survived. Could I end it all now and be done with it? Sure. But that is the coward's way out. I am no coward. I decided long ago that I wasn't just going to sit and let life beat down on me. I have nothing left but memories; I have nothing to lose but everything to gain. The least I could do is seek revenge for the lives that were stolen. And that is exactly what I intend to do. Once my revenge is exacted, I can die peacefully and honorably, knowing that even though my loved ones are dead, their lives were not taken without due repayment.

Who is the one so worthy of my lethal intentions? The Battousai, of course. He is the one responsible for killing my family cold-blooded, so he has earned himself a cold-blooded death. He had no idea whom he was messing with when he killed off my family. Now he will face me, Kaoru Kamiya, also known as the "Death Shadow", the most ruthless assassin in all of Japan. Yes, his time has come, and soon will his flesh taste the cold steel of my blade.

Defeating Battousai has become my life's ambition… I live and breathe death until his mutilated body is buried six feet under the ground I now stand upon. His annihilation is my only purpose for living. Why should I have purpose other than to bring justice to my dead family? Nowadays, I feel dead inside… dead since that fateful day my life was smashed to pieces. But perhaps, living without a soul has made me more alive than I ever was.

Before tragedy reared its ugly head, I was just a naïve, indecisive little girl whose most potent thoughts were focused on the next day's wardrobe. But one quickly matures when they find everything they ever held dear –their family, friends, and possessions lost in just one day. You learn not to take things for granted –you become hard and cold. Your priorities are made clear for you and the constant battle for survival makes you stronger. As misery consumes you, and that awful killer –your mind- begins to attack, you have two choices. Either beat your own psychology or give into it. The former results in broken soul, the latter results in suicide. And you can never truly beat death –you can avoid it, but never for long.

There are four things I have learned from my experiences:

Never trust anyone or anything. Pain is the definition of life; learn to cope with it. 3. Kill or be killed Death is the only solution to death. 

4.The more attached you get to something, the more it hurts when you lose it. Therefore, don't get attached to anything; it can only mean trouble.

After I lost everything, I vowed to seek revenge. I trained under Master Kutshi, where I learned and perfected the art of the Kutshiso style the undefeatable technique of the manslayer. The only technique known to be able to counterbalance the Battousai's sword style. During my days of training, my sensei had always said to never show emotion in battle as it denotes weakness. I happen to believe the opposite; those with emotions are powerful. Displays of emotion show that the fighter is passionate about something. To be passionate about something, you must care for it -which means you are strong enough to defend it, and prepared to face having it taken from you.

My formal training concluded three years ago, since then I have been constantly training, wandering, and fighting –molding myself into the perfect killing machine. And now that I have fully perfected my sword style, I am prepared to take on the Battousai and serve vengeance on behalf of my deceased family. Yes, Battousai, fear me. You will meet your death at my hands and pay for your cruel injustices with your blood. The end result _always_ justifies the means.

A/N: Okay, end of the prologue. This chapter was kind of just to set up the mood and the plot. The next chapter actually begins the story. REVIEW!!! Pretty pleaseeee??!!! Any questions or extra comments, e-mail me at either or . Thanx!


	2. Appearances aren't always what they seem

Author's Note: Here's chapter two. It's split into two parts: one from Kenshin' POV, and one from Kaoru's POV. Hehehe… here you'll find out what Kenshin is really thinking while he's acting all goody-goody. Let's just say appearances can be deceiving. And pleaseee review!!!

Disclaimer: If you even _think_ about suing me, I'll hunt you down like a flamboyantly gay man in some serious need of bargain-priced designer clothing. (just kidding ^_^x) Warning: Use of colorful language.

****

Chapter One: Appearances Aren't Always What They Seem

Fuck. Why me? Why do I have to be such a God-damn pushover? Because, I'm posing as a freaking rurouni. That's why. Why couldn't I of chosen to pose as something a little more feared? I hate these incognito type jobs. They suck. But I _do _need the money. And that pretty, yet creepily psychotic lady is paying me an awful lot of money, so I guess posing as some pansy of a rurouni isn't so bad. Let's see, my target is 6'2", brown hair and brown eyes, muscular, wears the word "Bad" on his back… he shouldn't be too hard to find. He sounds like the drinking gambling type -I'll check out the local bar.

I marched into the nearest bar, using my most imposing stance…. to be greeted by laughter? The minute I stepped into the bar, the entire room broke into laughter. I, the Battousai –the most feared man of the revolution, am very unaccustomed to this kind of reaction. I am a deadly man –to be treated with respect. Do these fools know whom they are laughing at? Then it dawned on me. Here I was, a man with flaming red hair and a not altogether imposing figure wearing a _fuchsia _colored haori and carrying a reverse-blade sword. I supposed I looked just as girly as I felt wearing this ridiculous get-up. But my employer had insisted I wear it to look unassuming. 

Unassuming my ass! I looked like some fruitcake who was very unsure of his sexuality. And the useless reverse-blade sword at my side did nothing to help. It was just dead weight –some piece of junk that my employer had insisted I use in place of my real sword so I could not actually kill the target. She just wanted him unconscious and begging for mercy and had heard how I sometimes get caught up in the thrill of the chase –and well, let's just say there aren't any of my targets still alive to tell the tale. 

I was getting majorly pissed when a large brawny man walked up to me with a huge smirk on his face. I smiled back, but only because I was imagining that same face smiling –in two pieces on the floor. Then the man spoke, "Hey there, little guy. I think you wandered into the wrong place. You don't belong here. Go back to your little farm where you belong. It gets ruff in here –I would feel awful knowing that an innocent was killed in a mere bar fight." I sized up the man –tall, brown hair and eyes, the sign of "bad" on his back. It matched the description –this was my target. I kept that same idiotic smile plastered on my face and replied, "Yes, I suppose I'm as innocent as a infamous man-slayer can get, that I am."

The entire bar burst into laughter, once again. I was getting tired of this, very quickly. For crying out loud! I'm Battousai the manslayer, not Battousai the comedian. I will not stand for this insolence any longer I- "You, little man? An infamous manslayer? How much exactly have you been drinking big-shot?" That was the final straw. I whipped out the sakabatou. It may not be able to pierce flesh, but it sure as hell could chop a table in half. 

I chopped one… two… three tables, six chairs, and the bar in half before my anger was sufficiently calmed and I could point the sword at a man without feeling the overwhelming urge take his life. I smiled… the bar was deadly silent. Who were those bastards laughing at now? 

"Wha-what exactly are you trying to do buddy? We don't want any trouble.", my target said in a shaky voice. 

"I'm not here to make trouble, I'm just here to knock you unconscious and drag you back to your psychotic drug-dealing girlfriend." I replied nonchalantly.

"Me-Megumi set you up to this?" He questioned in almost a whisper, his eyes clouding over in fear.

"Yes, and if I were you, I'd fear her more than I would fear me. Do you know how much she is paying me for this? I usually personally deliver the target's head on a silver platter for this kind of money. She is going to great lengths to see to it that you are returned to her." I smirked in satisfaction as I saw my target gulp. Watching this bastard squirm was more fun than I thought it might be.

"D-did she s-say why?" He stuttered, clearly nervous about the situation.

"Nothing specifically, but judging from her condition, she looked about six months pregnant and like she's been smoking half of the stuff she sells. And imparting from the fact that you supposedly disappeared from her six months ago, I'd say you're going to be a father."

The man just stared at me for a good 10 seconds before stuttering out "p-p-preg-pregnant?" 

"Did I stutter? My advice –never knock up bitch with enough money to send an assassin after you. But oh, look at that –it's too fucking late! Haha. Somehow, I don't mind not being able to kill you, because I just know that what's waiting for you at home will be much more painful than any injury I could ever inflict." 

Much to my disappointment, the man fainted at my feet. I didn't even get to beat him up a little bit. Oh well. It's of no concern to me. This has to be the easiest money I've ever made. And I could finally get out of these damn rurouni clothes. I carried the man back to my client's house, received payment, and headed back to the Inn where I was staying.

(Kaoru's POV)

Hmmm… this is the place. The Saysaki Inn. The Battousai is staying here. Excellent. Finally, after all this time, I've managed to track him down. Vengeance will be mine. He'll never know what hit him. I'll make a surprise attack -kill him in his sleep. No, if I kill him in his sleep, he'll die instantly. This bastard needs to suffer. I will make him feel physically what I've been going through mentally for the past 5 years. He will know pain because of me. He will know torture because of me.

I am dark… invincible… I know no mercy… my blade know no limits… I have no conscience… I have no regrets… I am the shadow of death. I repeated this mantra several times. It was a little something my sensei taught me to recite whenever I began to doubt myself ~it always seemed to return me to my shell. The shell that didn't let any emotion in or out. The shell that locked my heart in a vice-grip and squeezed any emotion out of it like a sponge. The shell that had become an alter ego of sorts. The shell is on a level of it's own. I'm no longer Kaoru Kamiya who loves kids, nature, and can't cook to save her life. I am the death's shadow –the embodiment of anger, who lives and breathes hatred –whose sole purpose is to eliminate the man who destroyed her. 

I sometimes wonder how I could have allowed myself to sink into such depths as to resort to brainwashing myself into a state of fighting perfection and emotional turmoil. The old Kaoru would say I'm just a ruin of my former self- the rotten waste left from the slow decomposition of a once beautiful soul. I still agree in some ways. As I have mentioned before, I admire people who can openly display emotion in battle –it is a mark of strength, something that not even I can do without losing myself and letting my shell fall. But then again… we are all ugly inside. Beauty is, after all, only skin-deep. Everyone has at least a portion of tainted soul. It's human nature to be selfish, greedy, and egotistical. We humans are such hypocrites –claiming to have pure souls while we deny having the darker sanctums that we so often indulge. I on the other hand have embraced this dark side of humanity and used it to my advantage. There's no escaping yourself, so why not manipulate the evil seeds that have been planted within you since birth? 

All musings aside, I arrived at the Inn and found his room. I was fully prepared to face the duel of my life. But that damnably illusive Battousai was nowhere to be seen. Curiously, his robes and sword were strewn about the floor. Now where could that bastard be without any clothes? What could he be up to that he had no need of his sword? Very interesting indeed. Perhaps I should take a few souvenirs of his to remind him that he's not above being victim of a common burglary. Yes, I may not have taken your life tonight, but I have taken your sword, which you are helpless without. Your life is as good gone. Maybe I'll just take his clothes too. Hehe, oh Kaoru, you are a sneaky one!

(Back to Kenshin's POV)

Ah… finally back at the Inn… now to change out of these god-forsaken fruity rurouni clothes. Wha-WHAT?! Where are all my clothes!!! And where is my sword? Jesus tap dancing Christ -I've been robbed! Oh, someone is going to be in so much pain for this. They took my sword… that-that means I'm stuck in these clothes? That means I'll have to use this worthless reverse-blade sword? FUCK. I'm stuck looking like some hobo rurouni. What's this? A letter?

_Battousai,_

You're fortunate I only took your clothes and sword tonight. Don't worry I'll be back soon for what I missed –your life. Until then, sleep secure in the knowledge that I hold possession of your only means of defense and that not even you, the mighty Battousai is above being victim to a common-place robbery.

Until we meet again,

-Shadow of Death

A/N: Ok, end of chapter two. I'm on my hands and knees begging… REVIEW!!!! Please!!! Come on, you know you want to ^_^x. Any extra comments/questions you can e-mail me at dragongrlz@cs.com or qtpievtg@cs.com. And Huge thanks to the people who did review. *runs and enthusiastically glomps reviewers. Next chapter: Kenshin and Kaoru meet.


	3. Meeting of Hunter and Prey

Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 2! Just so you know, that characters in this story are going to be pretty OOC. I'm trying to make this story a good mix of angst and humor -too much angst just gets a bit tense sometimes. And I'm sorry if all the POV changes are a little confusing -I just really like to get all the characters' thoughts in. So please bear with me, I promise to write more in the 3rd person. (This chapter might be a bit confusing). Please review… it would mean ever so much to me ^_^x.

Warning: Use of colorful language

Disclaimer: You sue me, you die. 

****

Chapter Two: Meeting of Hunter and Prey

(Kaoru's POV)

Damn that Battousai to hell. He couldn't just be in his room like any other person at those unholy hours of the night, now could he? No, Mr. Fancypants Battousai has to be all illusive and unpredictable! Oh well, I suppose this sort of waiting will make the kill all the sweeter. Hmm, a nice drink would do wonders right about now. I'll just head over to the bar -maybe someone will have some information on the Battousai. 

I walked to the nearest bar, and sat down at the counter, ordering my usual drink. I was about to leave when a familiar regular entered the bar -Sano. I had met him last week in a gambling ring. The poor bloke has the absolute worst luck with dice. Last I knew, he was on the lamb -trying to get away from his psychotic drug-dealing girlfriend. I believe he called her Megumi. 

Sano spotted me and took the seat next to me. "Hey there Missy, what brings you back here?" he asked conversationally. 

"Dead end with my target." I simply replied.

"Huh? Oh, that's right -you're an assassin right? Too bad the fish aren't under water, ne?" He said, as though he were a genius. The man was clearly drunk -I had to laugh.

"Sano, you big moron. You're the only person I know who walks into a bar already drunk." I replied.

"I had to drown my sorrows away… Megumi caught me. Or rather, the hit man she sent after me caught me. You know I've been running into assassins right and left. Must be a big industry, ne?" he said slowly, the alcohol clearly at work.

"You mean Megumi caught you and you haven't been castrated yet? You know Sano, knocking up a psychotic drug-dealer with enough money to send assassin after you isn't exactly smart." I replied, finding true amusement in the whole situation.

"You know, I swear I heard that same line somewhere before…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah… Now I remember! That guy that Megumi hired to catch me -h-he said that same line!"

"Really now. And do you know who this assassin was?"

"Um, I think Megumi called him the Battokai…no, the Battorye? …No, no, that wasn't it either." Sano thoughtfully scratched his chin.

"The BATTOUSAI??!?!?" I screamed. I swear this baka is so slow. 

"Yes! That's it. You know him too? He sounds pretty popular."

"You moron! The Battousai is my target! The man that destroyed my life! He's the one responsible for killing everything I ever loved! He's the reason I'm even in this god-forsaken hellhole to begin with!" I continued to scream. Just how dense was this Sano guy?

"Missy, calm down. I get the point."

"Tell me exactly what he looked like. Now!" I said this in a quiet steely tone that clearly put chills don his spine.

(Sano's POV)

Uh, oh. Now I've made this crazy lady angry. I'm in deep shit. And I thought Megumi was psycho… Ok… think, Sano. What did this guy look like? He was short, dressed in a pink shirt, and carried a useless reverse-blade sword. Wait, I can't tell this missy that I was captured by a pansy like that… I'll just stretch the truth a little, that's it -save face.

"Um, well, he errr-" I began.

"Yes? I haven't got all day, Sano. I'm known for my sword technique, not my patience!" The scary lady replied.

"Um, right. He was this real big guy -all muscle and brawn. Yeah, and he had this really sharp, pointy sword. He had crazy eyes and wild hair. That's right. Everyone was scared for their lives after just looking at him. I put up the best fight I could, but I was drunken -yeah, drunk and unarmed. Even so, our battle lasted for hours because we were so evenly matched in strength. And that's all I remember -it's the truth!" I said, trying to keep a straight face. Man, I am too good. What could be the harm? After all, this little missy didn't need to know I passed out at the pansy's feet without throwing a punch, right?

(Kaoru's POV)

"I see, I will go now." I said. I had what I wanted to know. But what Sano had just told me didn't quite make sense. The clothes I stole from the Battousai's room weren't big at all. In fact, they were my size. And if what Sano said is true, and that he and the Battousai were of equal strength, I could easily defeat him. Something wasn't right, but I decided not to further question. The last thing I needed right now was more misleading information. 

I casually walked out of the bar, and began walking down the main road. From a distance, I could see a small boy running at great speeds. He was heading straight for me. And it seemed that there was a rather enraged man with a flame of red hair chasing after him. The boy ran past me in a rush and slightly bumped into me. 

I was about to just walk away when I realized that little boy had snagged my wallet when he bumped into me. Why that insufferable little thief! I will teach him not to steal my money! I immediately gave chase after the little runt, but he was faster than I estimated. I soon fell into step with the boy's other pursuer -a man who appeared to be nothing more than a simple drifter. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere….

I decided that it would be best if I bought a new wardrobe. These rurouni clothes just aren't my thing. I was just walking along the street when a small child just walked up to me and asked me to play ball. I told the child sharply, no. And left. What was wrong with that kid? You're not just supposed to walk up to a famous manslayer and ask to play ball. What exactly were people teaching their kids these days?

And then I realized. I looked like a nice person, so people were treating me like a nice person. I was not feared as I used to be. During the revolution, if I walked down a street, the entire neighbor hood would run for cover. People never smiled at me, they never said "hello" or "good morning" They just crossed to the other side of the street, and whispered to their children that I was a very dangerous man -as if I couldn't hear them. Fools. I have just grown accustomed to being treated as such and frankly, I never really predicted it would ever change. But admittedly, this whole nice-guy routine wasn't so bad -if it weren't for the _fuchsia _colored shirt that people had been constantly mistaking for _pink._

I was still just walking down the street when a young boy came rushing past me. He bumped into me slightly, but ran away as quickly as he had come. I just shrugged it off and then realized something was missing. My wallet! The little runt had taken my wallet! There was going to be hell to pay for this! I decided to give chase to the brat. I had to give him credit -he was fast. But unfortunately for him, not fast enough. I watched as he bumped into a woman up ahead. I saw him take her wallet in the blink of and eye. Not too soon after, the woman had joined the chase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Kaoru's POV)

Just as we were closing in on him, the boy ducked into a narrow alleyway. Both the redheaded rurouni and myself were hot on his trail and ran into the alleyway at the same moment -only to find that the alleyway was not big enough for the both of us. We collided head-on and after the initial shock, found ourselves in a rather compromising position. I was on top, straddling his waist, while he was pushed up against a hard wall. 

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at the now swirly-eyed drifter. Upon hearing my voice, the man quickly snapped out of his daze.

"What's wrong with me?!? What's wrong with _you_? I was clearly chasing the kid first!" This obviously flustered man yelled back.

"Yeah, well I was first into the alleyway!" I snapped back at him.

"No you weren't, wench! Stupid woman, we were both in the alley at the _same_ time. That's why we collided!"

"Listen up bastard, I don't have time for this nonsense! And look! The kid is getting away!" I screamed. Today was not my day.

"Well, if you'd get your fat ass off me, we can go catch that damn boy!"

"No one speaks to me in that manner and lives, asswipe!" I yelled for all of Kyoto to hear. Who does this rurouni think he is? 

(Kenshin's POV)

Ugh! Just who does this woman think she is? She obviously doesn't know whom she is addressing. No woman has _ever_ spoken to me in this manner. I do admire her spirit, though. It's a refreshing change… she's not too bad looking either. No, this isn't the time, you baka! Fine. If this woman won't get off me, I'll push her off. 

*THUD

"Ah! That hurt, baka! Where do get off pushing young women around?" The woman screamed at me.

"Enough! The kid is long gone by now, if you want to get your money back, we had better move!" I shouted, all my admiration for this woman went flying out the window. 

"Fine. Let's go!" she said, and stomped her foot.

I ran off at break-neck speeds not only to try and catch up with the kid, but also to ditch that loud-mouthed woman. But to my complete and total surprise, the woman was keeping up with me. In fact, she fell in perfect step with my movements…. but how? Could that woman possibly have done any kind of training? 

Those thoughts cleared out as soon as I saw that little runt up ahead. He had stopped to rest, and was just looking positively elated with himself. The woman and I closed the distance and by the time the rascal realized we were still chasing him, it was too late. We stopped right in front of him. I was about to give the kid a serious piece of my mind, but the woman beat me to the chase.

"Hand over the money, brat." She positively seethed anger and even managed to intimidate me a little. 

"No. You can't make me! My father was a great Samurai-" The boy began, but was cut off as the woman picked him by the top of his shirt, and held him in the air, face-to-face, his legs dangling helplessly. 

"I don't give a rat's ass about your father. You took something of mine that didn't belong to you. Now you give it back before I make you!" she said, in a deadly calm tone. Nicely done, woman. 

"Ok, ok! Just trying to cut a living around here!" The boy squeaked, and handed over her purse. She immediately dropped him on the ground, and then unsheathed her sword. Wait a minute! This woman has a SWORD?!?! It was a professional blade at that, probably just as good as the one that was stolen from me. 

She held the point of the blade at the runt's throat and said in a menacing voice, "Try stealing from me again, and you will not find any mercy. You're just lucky I like little kids." Then, she pointed the blade at me and said, "If I ever see your pathetic rurouni hide again, you won't be so fortunate either." Then she sheathed her sword and walked away.

I was left dumbstruck to say the least. That woman -she had such a commanding presence and a very powerful battle ki. And unless I'm mistaken, she was using the infamous Kutshiso style battle stance. The only other sword style still practiced that can counterbalance my own style. How very intriguing. Beautiful, strong-willed, practiced in the art of swordsmanship, and able to scare the shit out of small kids -that's my kind of woman! I was snapped out of my thoughts when the brat spoke up.

"Wow she was ugly _and_ scary. Cool!!! Wait a minute. Did she call me a 'little kid'? Wahhhh! Why won't anyone take me seriously?" The child whined.

"Because, brat, you're a sniveling shrimp who stole my money! Now give it back, and I'll leave you in one piece." I said with a smirk. That woman wasn't the only one who could be a scary prick.

"You, a pink-wearing rurouni wants your money back? Ha! What are you going to do to me? Tickle me to death with your useless _reverse-blade _sword? At least the ugly lady had a cool sword." The kid said doubling over in laughter. 

Oh, that is _so_ it! I've had it with this rurouni get-up. It's ruining my reputation. I turned back around, prepared to make that scrawny brat give me my money back, but to my utter surprise, he was gone. Disappeared without a trace. Fuck. Why me? Now I'm stuck as a rurouni without my precious sword, and I don't even have any of the money I made from that drug-dealer, who, if I recall, was the reason for my posing as a rurouni in the first place. Life's a real bitch. 

A/N: Oh, the irony! Well, that ends chapter two. Next chapter: Kenshin and Kaoru get to know each other a little better. FYI: Kaoru does not know Kenshin is really the Battousai -just thought I'd make that clear. Special thanks to all the reviewers so far: Rogue Ronin, Auriyu, Angel, Kakarlena Tsugoi, Minami-chan, claire, Sosoru, Anime Lover, seamunkee, Silver Blood, Mina-chan, and Nunichan. If I missed anyone, my eternal apologies and thank you again!!! Any extra questions or comments, e-mail me at dragongrlz@c.com or qtpievtg@cs.com. And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!… the button is right there. ^_^x.


	4. Lethal Intentions

Author's Note: Okay, 3rd ch. Yay! Thank you muchilies for all the loverly reviews on the last chapters -they are such an inspiration to me. I'm doing my best to make sure the Kaoru/Kenshin romance isn't rushed. However, I already have the outline for the story written, and I expect this story to be approximately 15 chapters in all. So that means although I'm not going to rush the romance, I am going to really keep it moving along and try to make it seem as natural and smooth as possible. And please realize that the attraction is already there for Kaoru & Kenshin -it just needs a little spark. ^_^x.  
  
I also realize that this is an AU fic, so the personalities of the characters in my story may conflict with the personalities they have in the anime/manga. With that in mind, I decided to provide a mini description of each person in an effort to make the story a bit easier to understand.  
  
Kaoru: A cold but amazing fighter. She isn't exactly an assassin in the sense that she makes her living killing people. In fact, she swore to never take a human's life except for the Battousai's -otherwise she would be no better than the man she is trying to kill. She is an assassin in the sense that her fighting style is that of an assassin's and she does have a target -Battousai. Basically, she's cold and tough as nails and perhaps a bit unstable. But underneath it all, she still has a heart, and as you'll see, occasionally the old, kind Kaoru that she was before the revolution shines through. As the story progresses, you'll find that her cold exterior gradually melts, and she slowly begins to change back to how she was before the revolution.  
  
Kenshin: He's the kick-ass Battousai -what else is there to say? He is not really as cold as he acts. He is deadly, and he is an assassin, but that's the only way he knows to make a living. He has never known any other way of life and was brought up to not feel anything for his victims. He doesn't have a painful past, the mental battles, or the strong morals that Kaoru is constantly plagued by. Underneath it all, he's just a nice laid-back type of guy with a tough persona. The more he stays with Kaoru, the more we see the sweet rurouni side of him emerge. He can't seem to catch a break as he seems to be the butt of everyone's joke.  
  
Sano: He's just the reoccurring drunk guy that knocked up his rich psychotic drug-dealing girlfriend, Megumi. To sum it up, he's the resident idiot.  
  
Megumi: Sano's rich psychotic drug-dealing girl friend that apparently got knocked up. She plays a minor part in the story.  
  
Yahiko: He's pretty much exactly as he is in the anime/manga. He also plays a minor role in the story.  
  
(I hope that has cleared things up a little) ------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Warning: Use of colorful language  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned Rurouni Kenshin, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
Chapter Three: Lethal Intentions  
  
It was 3:00 in the AM. Still pitch-black outside and late enough that even the Battousai would be at home in bed. Now was the perfect time to make my move. That bastard would never see me coming. I'd sneak in through his window and murder him in his sleep. It wouldn't be an honorable death; but then again, the Battousai didn't deserve anything short of torture. Yes, tonight will be your last, Battousai.  
  
And so, according to my plan, I infiltrated his room via the window. The room was small and I easily spotted him, fast asleep and covered head-to-toe by his blankets. I decided it would be best to rush over and kill him quickly before I changed my mind. After all, killing someone cold-blood without them even being able to defend themselves was really dirty. No, I can kill him anyway I please. He never thought twice before he annihilated everything that I ever held dear.  
  
That's right Battousai. Now here comes your just dessert! I charged at the bed where he lay and stabbed at his body like there was no tomorrow. I showed his now lifeless form no mercy as I repeatedly skewered him with my sword. There were no words to describe the rush -the feeling of pure joy that surged through the every fiber of my being. I continued to release all the pent up anger, frustration, pain, and sorrow that this man had inflicted on me over the past years.. Then I realized something was terribly wrong.  
  
His body was too easy to pierce through. You would think a man like him would have lots of muscles to cut through and I didn't even hit any bones -and with the angle at which I was stabbing him, my sword should have at least come in contact with his rib cage. But my blade did not feel the tearing of muscles, nor the crunching of bone -not even the satisfying squelch of vital organs. Something was not right. I quickly pulled my sword out of the body and to my amazement, the blade was clean. There was not even a single drop of blood. This was getting weird.  
  
I pulled back the covers of the bed, fully expecting to see the dead and bloodied corpse of the Battousai. Unfortunately, what met my eyes was far less than the phenomenon I was expecting. There, spread out before me on the bed was nothing more than a mess of feathers and blankets. Apparently the Battousai I had just "murdered" was nothing but a pile of strategically placed pillows. Fuck. The legendary manslayer was slyer than I had estimated.  
  
How did he know that I would return tonight to seek his life? Further more, how could I be so stupid as to fall for such a juvenile trick? They were pillows for the love of Christ! This night has truly been an embarrassment. So, the bastard wants to be sneaky, eh? Well I can be sneaky too. But I now realize another attack like this would be futile. The only way for me to kill him is in a battle. Face to face, sword to sword, battle to the death.  
  
(Kenshin's POV)  
  
I was awoken in the early morning by some soft thuds on my windowsill. I ignored them, figuring it was just some annoying squirrel up at unholy hours of the morning looking for nuts. But the almost silent thuds quickly turned to rapid footsteps coming towards my bed. Shit. No squirrel I know of walks on two feet. My immediate reaction was to draw my sword. But then I remembered I was under my bed, and didn't bother to sleep with the worthless reverse-blade sword.  
  
Why was I sleeping under my bed, you may ask. Well ever since the robbery of my clothes and sword I've been especially cautious around the inn. I know the person who stole my stuff was no ordinary thief and whoever they are, they swore to return. The last thing I need is to be murdered in my sleep, so I have taken to setting up pillows in the form of a body on the bed and covering them with blankets. Then I fall asleep underneath the bed. I'm just glad this Inn has Western-style beds that are raised up off the ground a few feet so I can easily fit under them. This way of sleeping is by no means comfortable, but I can't afford to take any chances. And it seems that on this night, my precautions saved my life.  
  
The intruder ran over to my bed and proceeded to stab the stuffings out of my pillows. I would be so dead right now if that was really me under those covers. Man, whoever this person was, they really hated me because they just kept stabbing away. Sheesh, talk about over-kill. This person was a maniac. And they meant business.  
  
Oddly enough, I found that the trespasser was a female. I came to this conclusion from her light footsteps and feminine voice. A voice that I think would sound very nice if it hadn't been screaming things like "DIE, BASTARD!" and "TAKE THAT, YOU WEAKLING." Or "HOW DOES THAT FEEL, BATTOUSAI?". Even though all I could see from my hiding spot were a pair of small sandal clad feet, I felt like I had met this woman before.  
  
The rhythmical pounding of her sword on the bed boards stopped abruptly. I smiled. So, the idiot finally realized she was only injuring a bunch of pillows. Haha. I'm just so clever. I was wondering if she'd ever stop her assault on my bedding. She'd been going at it pretty furiously for a good five minutes now. I heard her mumble a few choice words and say something like "sneaky Battousai.. I can be sneaky too!" Then I heard her swift footsteps back to the window from which she came, and then sharp THUD of her landing outside the Inn, signaling her certain departure.  
  
I crawled out from under my bed with a sigh. That was close. What if I hadn't decided to start sleeping under my bed? I could be dead right now. I wouldn't be so worried if I still had my really cool sword. But I don't and it was probably that crackers lady who took it. Damn her! I do have this reverse-blade sword, but I never used one before. It was made purposely so it could not take a life. I suppose I could use it to defend myself, but if I went up against a fighter of my caliber, I probably wouldn't be able to get a decent offensive maneuver in. And that could possibly mean the difference between life and death for me.  
  
Now if only I could remember why that woman seemed familiar. And why is she after my life? I know that she was aiming to kill me tonight and in a rather gruesome manner at that. I know she couldn't one of my victims -I always finish a job completely. I leave no survivors. And I don't remember crossing any women lately.  
  
Well, there was that really gorgeous chick that bumped into me in the alleyway. She clearly knew how to use a sword and definitely meant business, but why would she be after me? I didn't do anything to her deserving of death. Maybe I cursed a little, but so did she. Besides, she called me a "worthless rurouni" meaning she had no idea that I am really the Battousai. And the woman who was just here was clearly after the Battousai. Ugh, this shit is way too confusing. I just better be on guard from now on. And I had damn well better stay away from women -they could cost me my life and my sanity.  
  
Suddenly, my training master's words came to me, and they seemed to be all too true. He had told me to never become involved with women in any way, shape, or form. Women are crafty and manipulative, especially in the game of love. He had explained love as being like a flame ~ beautiful to look at, but it burns when you touch it. Love is a game you cannot win. When you lose, you can end up with a broken heart, or even worse -castrated. And have I heard stories! And even when you win, you lose. You're stuck with some wench for the rest of your life. The same face day after day. the kids, the screaming, the annoying voice, the bills - the horror!!! And when they get old, oh brother.. You know what? Life is a real bitch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Originally, I had this chapter and the next couple of chapters as one, but it was ridiculously long (I'm talking 40 pages here). So, I cut it into three separate chapters. That means that next couple of chapters might be on the short side, but I will be able to post them relatively quickly.  
  
Also, I've decided to start a mailing list. So if you want to be notified via e-mail every time I make an update to the story, just e-mail me and let me know, and I will be happy to add you to the list. Next Chapter: Let the K&K sparks fly!  
  
Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Unfortunately, ff.net is being a bitch and is not letting me see half of my reviews. So if you reviewed, you know who you are, and I love you. Any extra comments or questions, feel free to e-mail me at dragongrlz@cs.com or qtpievtg@cs.com. Thank you, and REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE??? Need.. reviews. must have reviews. ^_^x. 


	5. Enigma

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's already the fourth chapter! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I love you guys. Yes, I know the last chapter was pathetically short, so I made sure this one was longer. Enjoy! ^_^x.

Warning: Use of colorful language.

Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own Kenshin,

And neither do you! ;-p

****

Chapter Four: Enigma

(The next day)

This was completely unexpected. I should be bathing in the Battousai's blood tonight. I should be rejoicing in the knowledge that he can never kill again. Reveling in my success ~ the sweet stench of his death permeating the air I breathe. His sword broken in two as a testament to my strength. His head at the feet of my family's graves as a sign of repayment for their senseless murder. 

But no, the Battousai is still alive, still out there, and still hauntingly unattainable. How does he know when I will strike? How does he know that he is slowly torturing me by merely remaining hidden. Even if I could just battle him once ~ know that he is real, alive, and human. That he can bleed and die and scream in agony just like all other humans. Even if I lost to him in battle, I could die in peace. I would know that I had tried my best, I would die a warrior's death at the blade, and I would know that all my training and blind faith that such a demon of a man existed was not in vain. 

I've never seen him. Only heard of him, and seen carnage he leaves in his wake. He has become like a cruel god to me. Something I blindly follow, something I pursue without certain knowledge of his existence. He is, to me, intangible, inhuman, and utterly deserving of the highest form of torture imaginable. But through all his wrongs, he has remained alive. He is indestructible -immortal. How can you kill something that is immortal? This is what Hitokiri Battousai has become in my eyes. An unearthly god that must die but cannot be killed. Is he even alive to begin with? Does he have a heart or soul? How can one die if they are not truly alive? 

The Battousai is the cause of all my pain, my anguish, and my deep-seated sorrows. He is solely responsible for tearing down my once tender heart and replacing it with one of stone. It is almost as if he left me alive on purpose. As if he were trying to torture me and me alone. He may have killed my family, but he killed them swiftly. They did not suffer, yet he left me alive. Alive to cope and put back the pieces of a ruin of a once beautiful mind. He had to know I was still alive, he knew and let me live. He wanted me to suffer more than the rest, but why? 

I will never understand what could possibly happen to person to make them so completely heartless. What must you go through to achieve that state of soulless, unemotional, cold perfection? It is unfathomable that one human, of flesh and blood, could be so… so… inhuman. Even I have feelings, regrets, a conscience. I shudder to think that I may ever become like him. Yet, I feel as though I may be driven to it if one of us does not die soon. 

I already know that once I have exacted my revenge on the Battousai, I will die. I have known this since I set out to destroy him. Everyone has a purpose in life. His was to destroy. Mine was to justify his destruction. We were made to counterbalance one another. I feel a strange connection to him. I don't know if he feels the same the connection to me. I don't know if he even knows I'm still alive. Yet, he spared my life for a reason. Perhaps he sensed this connection long before I did. 

Whatever the case, once my purpose is fulfilled, I'll have no more reason to live. I suppose I'll just waste away. I know this time will come, and I am prepared for it. In fact, I await the day with joy. -The day when I can finally be at peace and return to my family -the day when this perpetual suffering ends. 

Battousai is an enigma in himself. Most people don't even believe a man so terrible can exist. They consider him more like a legend. No one has ever seen him actually kill and live to tell the tale. He is shrouded in mystery, and I intend to unravel him like a weak piece of thread. At the very least, it will give me something to do whilst I wait to engage him in combat. It will very likely be the last thing I do before the inevitable end.

All this brooding is causing me to sink into depression. How ironic. I thought I could never become more depressed than I already am. Perhaps some alcohol would do me good -calm my nerves. To the bar it is.

I began my frequent journey to the bar as I always do. I used the route that took me through the back alleyways. Not safest place to be, even in broad daylight, but then again, who could lay a finger on me? I was halfway to my destination when I felt a weak presence following me. Now, who could be stupid enough to be pursuing me? Probably just some pathetic dip shit looking for some quick cash and a roll. Well, they are not going to get either from me. 

I decided to let whoever was following me live as long as they didn't openly affront me. I sped up my pace. I'm feeling really frustrated at the moment, and killing _something_ would probably be great stress relief. I tensed a bit as I heard my pursuer also speed up. Damn, this person was just asking for it. Okay, I'm really trying to be nice here. And I ducked behind yet another alleyway. But this idiot was keeping up with me. That's enough! I tried to be nice. I tried to run away. I tried to ditch them. They can die! It's their own fault! 

I made a sharp turn around yet another corner and decided to lie in wait. I stood silently as the person came closer…. Closer…. They were just around the corner when I jumped out from my hiding spot, sword poised to attack. I was rather shocked however to find that the person chasing me was not a man, but a little boy. He looked around ten years old and very familiar somehow. Then it hit me -this was the brat who tried to snatch my wallet not too long ago.

"You, again? I thought I taught you a lesson last time. A lesson that should not have been so easily forgotten." At this point, the kid was lucky I hadn't skewered him alive.

"Well, yeah, um, about our last meeting… It was really cool how you handled your sword. You totally told that pink-wearing bum off. And …well.."

"Look, kid, the flattery is nice but I don't want hear it if you're just trying to save your hide. I'm not going to hurt you. So if you have a reason for following me, say it or get lost." I sheathed my sword. I couldn't kill this kid -no matter how much I wanted to. 

"Well, like I said, you seem to be an awesome sword fighter, and I was just wondering if maybe… maybe you would consider…" The kid sounded almost abashed. 

"If I would consider what? I don't have all day, kid." 

"Would you teach me how to use a sword?" He said it quickly, so it took me a minute to register exactly what he had just asked. And I was a little surprised by his request to say the least.

"Wha- What?" I stuttered. This kid couldn't seriously want to learn my technique. My talent with a sword came at such a price that I would not wish it on even my worst enemies (Battousai aside). 

"I said I want to learn your sword technique. I want to be able to defend myself. I'm tired of being pushed around. My father was a great Samurai, I want to be just like him -make him proud." The kid replied, his face lit up with pride after he mentioned his father.

"I'm sorry. There is a fine line between self-defense and senseless murder. You are too young to comprehend the power involved in my technique. I could not teach you… I could not bring myself to teach anyone. You'd have to kill your soul first, and you have such a spirited one. Believe me, learning my technique is not worth it. The sacrifices I made were too great." Wow, this kid had just managed to touch a part of me I thought was dead. The admiration and sincerity in his eyes almost made me break down and hug the little runt. 

He reminded me so much of myself when I was his age. I always wanted to make my father proud. I wanted to bring honor to my family. I was my parent's only child, a female, who could therefore never become a great fighter -who could never proudly carry on the family name. As hard as I tried, I was never enough. My parents loved me, but they wanted a warrior son -not a clumsy daughter. 

"Oh." Was all he said, in a sad pitiful tone. Damn this kid. I thought things over. This brat apparently had no father. That would be rough on any child. I looked into his eyes again -big mistake on my part. I saw there a fighter's spirit. The beginnings of a great warrior. It was ill advised of me, but I felt compelled to do something.

With a sigh, I replied, "Look, kid. I can't teach you my sword style, but you remind me of someone I once knew. Why don't I take you out for some lunch, my treat?" 

"Really? I'm starving! Thanks lady!" He replied, suddenly not so pathetic sounding as before.

"Call me Kaoru." For once in a long while, I smiled. A real smile. The kind someone makes when they are actually happy. I had forgotten how it feels to be nice. And I had asked him to call me Kaoru. I hadn't been called that in years… not since my parents died. 

"Um, ok Kaoru. I'm Yahiko. And could you stop smiling at me? It's really creepy." He said a little hesitantly. Great. I smile once every five years, and then this kid tells me I look creepy. Just wonderful.

We continued walking towards the bar. A bar probably isn't the best place to bring an impressionable ten-year old for lunch, but that's where I wanted to go. Kid or no kid. We arrived inside, Yahiko with an amazed expression his face. 

"Cool! You took me to a real bar! This is so manly! I hope there is a bar fight or something!"

"Sure, whatever." I'm not exactly used to carrying on conversations, especially not with kids.

"Can I have a beer?"

"No."

"Can I touch your sword?"

"No."

"Will you tell me about any of your battle stories?"

"No." Man, did this kid ever shut up? I was beginning to seriously regret my outburst of kindness when the bar doors swung open and a crowd of rowdy men entered.

To my surprise, Yahiko spotted the men and ducked under the counter to hide. 

"What is it now?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Those men. I know them." He responded in a quiet tone.

"Let me guess, you owe them money?"

"Yeah, but not the way you think. The reason I've become a pickpocket was because my family was in debt to their gang. Now I have to steal until I've made up the debt to them."

"Oh. How much do you owe them? It can't be that much."

"I don't know. Every time I ask them, they tell me 'a lot' and that I shouldn't question them."

"It seems to me that they're using you, Yahiko. What are you going to do about it?"

"I -I can't do anything." He said defeatedly. 

"That's not a good enough answer. Why don't we go and clear matters up?" I said. This was perfect. Now I'd have a reason for beating someone up. I could let out some stress, finally.

"R -Really? You would do that for me?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Less talk, more action." I replied, getting up from my chair. I walked over confidently to the group of men, and cleared my throat loudly. I immediately caught their attention and quite a few leers from the other customers.

"What do you want, bitch?" One of the men asked.

"I just want to clear up a few problems. I hear you have a kid by the name of Yahiko pick-pocketing out on the streets for you."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The same man replied.

"Well, from what I understand, you have him under the impression that he is in debt to you. There is no debt, is there?"

"No, there isn't. Why does that concern a woman like you?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just happen to be a friend of his. I go by the name of Death's Shadow. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"The fam-famous assassin?" the man stuttered.

"Yup, that would be me. Now release Yahiko from his debt or draw your sword. I recommend the first option." I said menacingly. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it mere inches from the man's neck.

"Sure, anything! Take the kid! Please!" The man said desperately, and put his arms out in front of him in a feeble attempt to defend himself. 

"You disgust me. Making a child resort to crime for your petty pocket change. You don't deserve to live. Hmm… your hair. It's too long. Perhaps I should take a bit off the top?" I smiled wickedly as I positioned the edge of my blade at the base of his neck. I applied a small amount of pressure, and a lock of his long hair fell to the floor and a tiny line of blood appeared along the side of his neck. The man was shaking in fear under the cold caresses of my blade. 

Just as I was about to let the man go and tell his friends to scram, the doors of the bar swung open wide. Thus entered a familiar face -that blasted rurouni I had run into while chasing Yahiko. All eyes were on the drifter, and then the bar went silent. Curious ~ This man obviously commands some kind of respect around here. Oh well, not my concern.

I turned to face the men I had just been confronting to find that they were gone. They had left unnoticed while all the attention was focused on that rurouni. I was mad. Beyond mad -on the verge of blowing fuse. I walked right up to that god-forsaken rurouni and gave him a piece of mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Kenshin's POV)

I had a long day today, doing a whole lot of nothing. I couldn't buy anything -I had no money. I couldn't get a job -no one believed I was the Battousai. I couldn't even take a decent nap -there was a crazy woman with a pointy sword staking out my room. What's more, people were being so civil to me and it was becoming unnerving. So, I decided the best place to go would be the trusty old bar. Even if I couldn't buy a drink, at least I could get some peace and quiet. Perhaps figure a way to get out of this Rurouni costume without running around stark naked. 

I entered the bar in my usual Battousai fashion. This time, no one laughed. Not even a single snicker. Oh, I'm good. Then something at the center of the bar caught my attention. It was the hot chick I'd bumped into in the alleyway. She was holding some greasy fellow at sword-point, and giving him some type of bad haircut. That's interesting. Note to self: Never let hot chick with sword near hair. 

I could tell my imposing stance was taking affect on her as she dropped the man and looked me straight in the eye. That's right… you can feel the sexiness just ooze off me. The living definition of virility. (A/N: Big HAH) No woman in her right mind can resist. I watched in amusement as the men she was punishing ran off, undetected by her. She turned around, realized the men had left, and then turned back to me. Her eyes lit up with such a rage they were nearly smoldering. Holy shit. Maybe this woman isn't in her right mind, since she seemed to be doing a superb job of ignoring my sexy Battousai charms. 

Then I heard a small squeal and something that sounded like "Yes! A bar fight! Go Kaoru! Kick some pink rurouni ass!" Nearly every person in the bar turned to the source of the outburst, which just happened to be a small boy. Hey! That was the kid that stole my wallet! Oh, he is going to get it! Great -First the irate woman and now the smart-ass kid. What was this? Some freakish kind of fucking family reunion? This is not my day. Scratch that. This is not my time of the month. Wait- completely scratch that one. Oh, fuck it. Life's a bitch. 

I usually don't do this but, CLIFFHANGER! And again, oh the irony! Kaoru thinks Battousai is some sort of evil immortal entity. Yahiko thinks Kaoru has the awesome sword style and that Ken is a big dork. And Kenshin is just trying to hold on to his reputation and is convinced he's some kind of sex god -god's gift to women (you know the mentality ^_^x). A little backwards, I know… Next chapter: It's going to be a surprise!

Incredible thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers. *Runs and hugs/dry humps all the greatreviewers. Again, I can't see half of my reviews, so if you reviewed, you know who you are, and you're super-uber special!

The Mailing list is highly recommended for those who want to keep up with the story. I'm a bit of an erratic poster, so I never know when I'll have the next chapter out. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. School is coming to a close and I have to study for finals and regents and that crap. So bear with me, the next chapter should come sooner than later. And as always, **REVIEW**…. Kenshin the sex God commands it! 


	6. The Mind of a Manslayer, the Heart of a ...

Author's Note: Hey everybody. First of all, thank you all for the terrific reviews!!! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting. Ok, so here's chapter five! Enjoy. Again, sorry for the delay in posting but ff.net wasn't letting me upload anything for some reason… And heads up, this a more serious chapter -a bit less comedy -but only for this chapter! I promise. I was just not feeling very funny when I wrote it… (That sounds wrong… but you get the idea, I hope.)

Warning: Use of colorful Language

****

Chapter five: Mind of a Manslayer, Heart of a Rurouni

(Narrator's POV)

"Oh, what's this? The little rurouni I told to never come near me again? How very unfortunate for you. You are the reason those other men got away, so you have the honor of taking their punishment in their place. Aren't you just so lucky?" Kaoru hissed in her anger.

"Look, lady. I don't know what drug you're on, but you have to be high as heaven to even consider threatening me. Just walk away now, and I won't have to hurt you." Kenshin replied calmly. No matter how bad-ass he was, he didn't want to hurt an innocent woman. Ok, maybe not entirely innocent… eh, fuck it. She was a little devil and he knew it. But still, he didn't want her injured.

"Hurt me? You have a lot of nerve, carrot-top, to not only talk back to me but to even think that you'd stand a chance against me. Draw your sword. Some things can only be spoken through the motions of a blade." Kaoru replied in a harsh voice, allowing her shell to envelop her in its cold darkness and wash away all former emotions. 

Even though her words were meant to insult him, they struck a chord somewhere deep inside Kenshin. He knew exactly what she was talking about. There were many things between warriors ~ thoughts, emotions, desires, which could only be explained through battle. He most of all understood the feeling of connecting with an opponent and expressing yourself in ways that could not be communicated through any form of spoken language. It was an empowering experience. He, as requested, drew his sword.

She observed him quizzically, noting his reverse-blade sword. "You cannot hope to beat with that." She spoke.

"I thought you wanted to fight. I am ready and willing. You are not the only one who speaks through movement. You make the first attack." He replied in the same calm tone that he had been using throughout their entire encounter.

"If you have willed it this way, then so be it. I am no longer responsible for your death. You now take your life into your hands." She replied, her shell fully erected, and her voice without any trace of emotion except possibly boredom. 

She lunged at him and he easily dodged. She took a moment to gauge her opponent before making yet another lung, aiming for left, but at the last moment striking at the right. He just barely missed her blade. Then he took a swing at her right leg, which she too, easily dodged. Their swords clashed and the ringing of metal against metal sang out through the bar. They kept at this battling for another half-hour. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were stalemated. 

(Kenshin's POV)

We battled on and on and on. I can't say I didn't like it though. She was an excellent sword fighter. Not quite on my level, but not far behind. We were dead even with me using a reverse-blade. It had been a long while since I had engaged in a true battle, with a worthy fighter and nothing at stake but our prides. She was a challenge -a challenge that just happened to have a ridiculously beautiful face and perfect body with curves dangerous enough to match her personality. Yes, she was a little hellcat, this one. 

But I couldn't help but feel a little depressed that she was not taking the light-hearted approach to this battle as I was. In fact, she was dead serious and bent on defeating me. Too bad she couldn't. She was an excellent fighter, and it must be shameful for one so proud as her to be evenly matched with someone who looked like nothing more than a drifter, and had a bit of a handi-cap in the fact that he was only using a reverse-blade sword. Of course if I was using my real sword, this would be no battle and I could easily defeat her. But the disadvantage made it an interesting fight indeed. What made it even more interesting were the powerful emotions she was communicating to me through every clash of our swords. She had a strong character -very determined, headstrong, and motivated by her motives -whatever those may be. 

Yet something about her saddened me. Perhaps it was the anguish and frustration I could feel rolling off her in waves. Maybe it was that when I looked at her, I saw a cold fighting machine -not a warm loving girl that I knew she had once been. But I think what bothered me most was that I felt no heartbeat. Within every sword lies the heartbeat of its wielder. You just have to be trained to hear it. And I heard none. 

That could only mean one thing; someone either in her past or present had crushed her spirit and oppressed her so totally, that the only thing she could feel and breathe was destruction. I'd heard of it before -brainwashing someone into a state of emotionless fighting perfection. The person did not feel -they did not think -they just fought until their goal had been achieved. It was almost as if they locked themselves away to the inner most recesses of their mind and formed some type of barrier around themselves. 

She showed all the symptoms of this type of control, but I could not bring myself to believe it. No, this girl had far too much spirit and will to be merely brain washed and controlled. Yes, she showed all the outward signs of it - so I looked to the one place that could reflect what was truly inside -her eyes. I saw volumes in those blue depths. A girl who was in mental turmoil, who wanted something so badly and would do anything to get it, and most importantly, I saw rather than felt that heart beat that I had failed to discover in her sword. Yes, the true woman was somewhere deep inside that gorgeous body, and her soul was not shattered… fragile, but not completely broken. 

I regretted to see so fine a specimen in such emotional distress… but what could I do? I am but a manslayer and in her eyes not even that. I may kill for a living, but I have a heart and code of honor. I realize I'm human and along with that comes feelings and emotions. But it seemed that this girl was not aware that she, too, was human and that she also had emotions. What a pity. What a crying shame… What am I saying? Here we have been battling for nearly half and hour and all I've done was muse on her. I've never thought about a single woman so much... but something about her touches me. 

It's almost as if I have a connection to her or something. This is so strange. So unfamiliar… but I like it. Yes, these are definitely good feelings I'm having… I think … I think I truly respect this woman. That's amazing. I haven't felt respect for anyone since… ever. 

Suddenly, her eyes turned cold and I felt the swoosh of a blade near my cheek… far too close to my cheek. This woman wasn't messing around and had just nearly taken off my ear. I had let my guard slip. This was not good. I couldn't continue this battle without changing into full manslayer-mode. The results would be catastrophic. I can't control myself when I'm like that. I like this woman too much to really harm her or do anything else to her. This fight ends now. 

I looked around us and noticed that the bar was now deserted, save the pick-pocketing brat cowering under the table. I could easily escape. I sheathed my sword abruptly and stood still. She halted just before her blade was about to make contact with my chest. 

I bowed my head slightly and quickly said, "Well, it's been a slice fighting with you, but all battles must come to an end. I really have to go now, you know -important business. So. um.. Ta ta for now, and tell the brat under the table that he still owes me and should stop picking his nose." Just as I had hoped, the woman turned around to catch the runt in the act of digging in his nose. I took this opportunity and was gone before she turned back around. That was close. I almost lost myself in battle. She is truly an exceptional fighter. 

(Kaoru's POV)

We were locked dead in heat of battle. Our movements too fast to be seen by the untrained eye, and the singing of our blades becoming the most beautiful sounds I've heard. I had seriously underestimated this rurouni. Not only was he skilled with a sword, but he was nearly beating me! How was this possible? I hate to admit it, but we were dead tied and he was using a reverse-blade sword. It's shameful of me to say, but had he been using a normal Japanese blade, he probably could have easily beaten me. His power came from a lifetime of practice, I could tell. 

I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. If I couldn't beat a simple rurouni, how could I ever hope to defeat the Battousai? No… the pieces didn't fit. There was something about this man… there had to be more to him than the simple rurouni everyone takes him for. I feel this creepy connection to him -almost identical to the connection I feel to the Battousai. 

And our battle in it's self felt so …right. It was the type of battle that was meant to be enjoyable. Even though I was holding back, I could tell that he was too. He appeared to be holding back even more than I was, in fact. We didn't use any particularly special attacks considering we were fighting in a rather small bar. Actually, I suppose the better term for our 'battle' would be intense sparring. 

I could tell he was having fun although he seemed a bit disappointed about something… perhaps he was sad that I was actually trying to kill him. Hah. Stupid little man. If wanted to kill him, we wouldn't be sparring -we would be dueling. I didn't know which was more surprising -that this man could understand the emotions I was transmitting through our swords or that he could recognize and hear the heartbeat of swords. I could tell he was listening for the heartbeat within my sword, and from his expression, he was clearly frustrated that couldn't hear it in mine. My sensei had taught me very early on in my training to hide the heartbeat of my sword. If someone could hear the rhythm of your sword's heartbeat, it would be easier to detect your pattern of movements and anticipate your next move. 

But then -then the rurouni did something completely unexpected -he looked straight into my eyes. For a split second, I froze and the room seemed to spin around us. He stared deeper and deeper - It was as though he were slowly piercing through my every insecurity and unraveling my resolve. He had a dreamy look in his eyes… he wasn't even trying! He was just playing with me! But the way he was staring at me… looking into my very soul… could he see past the shell? I felt more vulnerable under his gaze than I had ever in my life. Yes, there was much more to this man than meets the eye. I unconsciously shivered and was quickly brought back to reality. How dare he look at me like that? He has no right to make me feel so… so.. helpless. Well, a helpless little damsel I was not! 

His day dreaming was making him careless -I almost swiped off his ear. Good. That made him snap out of whatever trance he was in. He sheathed his sword abruptly -just before I was about to skewer him through and through and made some lame excuse about having business to attend to. Then he threw in the comment about the brat digging up his nose, and of course I had to witness that… I could blackmail that runt for life! I did indeed catch him in the act but when I turned back around, the drifter was gone. Damn is cowardly rurouni hide! He just disappeared!! Hmm... maybe I'll finish my business with him after I take care of the Battousai. Then Yahiko Spoke up, 

"Wow! That was most awesome battle I ever seen! You so gotta teach me how to fight like that!"

"Look kid, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not teaching you my technique! And the battle would have been much better if you'd hadn't been digging for gold over here and distracted me. The baka rurouni got away because of you!"

"Because of me? You're the one that looked! I don't know what kind of freak you are, that you like to watch kids picking their noses!"

"Oh, forget it! I'm leaving! And if you want to remain in one piece, I suggest you don't follow me!"

"Sheesh!"

I walked out of the bar and through the dark alleyways that led back to my apartment. My head was filled with thoughts concerning that damn drifter. Just who was he, exactly? Where did a simpleton like him learn to handle a sword so well? Why did I feel a connection to him identical to the one I felt for the Battousai? Why did the Rurouni's technique resemble the Battousai's so damn much? What was going on in his mind? What was going on in my mind?

This whole day has been so freaking crazy. First I'm nice to a brat who tried to steal my money and then I end up nearly getting beaten in a battle against a baka drifter in a pink shirt, no less. I never even got my drink… what a bitch. I'm going home and sleeping for a long time. And screw the day I'm ever nice to kids, drifters, or small woodland creatures again!

Kaoru was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't even hear a certain Rurouni following her…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Fun Fact: I was originally going to name this story "Dark Arisings" but my BBF read the title for the first time and thought it said "Dark Arousals" it happened two more times after that with different people, so I decided to scrap that name. Lol, just thought it was kinda funny. (Yeah, I'm fully aware of my uber-lameness.)

Ian: Thank you for the concern in your review, but I am fully aware of the RK story line/ plot. The whole point of **fan_fiction _**is that the story is new and different from that of the original plot line. That means that the timeline and events of the original series do not have to be strictly followed. Therefore, I say anything goes in my Fan_fiction_ as long as it is related to Rurouni Kenshin. Thank you for your time.

Anywho, I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, that reviewed, of course. I hit 50 reviews this weekend! *Pops champagne bottles open and pours everyone who reviewed a glass*. Cheers, to many more! 

Again, the Mailing list is highly recommended! Next Chapter: A few sparks fly between our favorite star-crossed raccoon girl and crossed-scar rurouni! It's probably the longest chapter I've written for this fic so far. And it's all mostly fluff… you've been warned. 

As always, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me at dragongrlz@cs.com or qtpievtg@cs.com . And I don't know if I've been stressing this enough, but **REVIEW**!!! Oh, look at the clock! It's just about _time_ you reviewed! Ho ho ho ho. (Yeah, yeah, it's like gag me with a stick l-a-m-e-o. I blame my parents) ^_^x. And since Kenshin the sex God seems to be so popular, he demands that Cynical Corpse gets a butt-load of reviews or… else!


	7. Fraternizing with the enemy

Author's Note: Okies, chapter six here. Sorry it took me so long to update. This is the longest chapter I've written. And as I've said before, I absolutely refuse to make this one of those stories where Kenshin and Kaoru are enemies one day and the next day are f***ing like rabbits. Yes, rest assured -there will be a lemon in the future. (the lemon will be posted on adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer.org only) But, I'm just going to take my time with it. 

Warning: Use of colorful language

Disclaimer: Kenshin belongs to me only in my dreams… *sigh*. Believe me, if I did own Rurouni Kenshin, it wouldn't be a PG-rated show anymore… hehe. 

****

Chapter Six: Fraternizing With the Enemy

(Kenshin's POV)

Why am I doing this? Why am following this woman? I just know something is going to happen -but why do I even care? It's because I respect her, isn't it? Let me get this straight… I just had one of the most entertaining battles of my life with a gorgeous woman who has skills good enough to put me on the verge of reverting to my primal manslayer mode. 

What do I even know about her so far? She's intelligent, tragic, powerful, skilled in battle, is ridiculously adorable with her whole little you-touch-me-you-die attitude, hates me and that kid, determined, beautiful, and god awful cute when she smirks evilly. Why shouldn't I follow her through alleyways after dark? Yes, it's perfectly reasonable that I would want to protect a young woman who's more than capable of murdering half of Kyoto. 

Ok, ok, so she definitely doesn't need protection… then why am I following her? To see where she lives? Maybe… No, it's something other than that …I feel she's in danger. But she can protect herself. But, I just can feel it -something is going to happen. No, everything will be just fine and I'll have ended up following her for no good reason. This is so confusing!!! I wonder what she's thinking… NO, NO, NO! Baka, stop thinking like that! It will be the end of you!

I continued to follow her for several more minutes, keeping a substantial distance between us, but close enough that I wouldn't lose her. Wherever she was going, her mind was clearly on other things since she kept tripping up and bumping into things without even realizing. I was about to just turn around and head home when I felt a slightly strong ki coming from one of the shadows. I watched attentively and saw a blurred, dark figure silently moving around. This mysterious figure seemed to be following the woman just as I was.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to leave. I continued to watch from afar as the figure stealthily made his way closer and closer to the woman. She finally realized she was being followed once the figure was about ten feet away from her. The minute she turned around, the assailant sprung into attack. Within seconds, the attacker lay dead on the floor by her feet. That was easy… too easy perhaps. She walked over to inspect the body… somehow she failed to see the man's hand clench the hilt of his sword. The man was only playing dead! Oh; he is so in trouble. I watched as she merely turned her back on the man and continued down the alleyway. Still obviously consumed in her thoughts. Stupid, stupid woman! What could she possibly be thinking about to make her so careless? 

I watched carefully as the man sprung up from his pose on the ground and leapt towards the woman. She wasn't paying attention. She didn't know he was coming. Fuck. I sprang into action and using my god-like speed, I slashed at the assailant while he was in the middle of making a swing of his sword. If I had not intervened, that man's strike would have sliced that little vixen in half. And if I were using my real sword, the attack I made on that guy would have done a lot more than merely paralyze him. But the mystery attacker was down for good now.

I immediately rushed over to the woman to check on her. She had fainted somewhere along the way. After a quick inspection, I found that she had only one wound -a deep gash on her left arm. Luckily, it had missed all her major arteries and veins; though it was bleeding profusely. 

I ripped the sleeve off my gi and wrapped it tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. Ok, let's see, girl safe -check. Crazy killer immobilized -check. No witnesses -check. Now what? I don't really know who this girl is or where she lives. Oh well, I'll just have to take her home… hehe. Oh, shit. I can't take her back to my room at the inn. There is still that freaky stalker lady after me. I can't put this girl in danger by bringing her back there. 

I'll just get a room at a different inn for her. -But I don't have any money. I sat and thought for a minute. Then I noticed the still unconscious assassin on the ground. I don't have any money, but he might. I inspected the man's pockets and found enough money for a nice room in a safe comfortable inn. Hah.. And here I thought I would never be sharing a room with a woman before marriage… oh, Battousai you lucky dog.

30 minutes later….

(Kaoru's POV)

I woke up and stretched out my arms as I do every morning. Ouch! Goddamn it, my arm hurts like a crazy mofo. I inspected my left arm carefully. It was neatly bandaged in a familiar bright pink cloth. Then I noticed the blanket wrapped around me. I didn't own any blankets like this. I looked around… this was definitely not my room. And it was still dark out. What the hell is going on?!?! I screamed at the top of my lungs and soon I heard rushed footsteps coming near the door. 

The rice paper door slide open to reveal that idiotic rurouni that seemed to be showing up everywhere nowadays. 

"YOU again!!" I screamed. Waking up in a strange place with a wound I don't remember getting and finding that a drifter is responsible for it all is not my idea of fun. 

"Yes? Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding just a tad bit annoyed.

"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? Yes, something sure is fucking wrong!!!" I screamed. What a moron! Doesn't he realize our situation? The position I'm in?

"Calm down, already. Screaming isn't helping you."

"I want answers now, pip-squeak! What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? Further more, what are you doing here?" I continued to ask, my voice just a decibel below a scream.

"Firstly, my name is not pip-squeak and that is no way to address someone who just saved your ass. You were walking around in a dark alleyway after our fight when some nut case attacked you. You battled with him briefly and thought that you defeated him. But, he was only playing dead and went to make another attack on you. I prevented him from hurting you too badly but he did manage to cut a deep gash on you. You fainted after that and since I don't know who you are or where you live, I took you back here to this inn." He said this in a rather proud manner and flashed a stupid grin at me once he had finished.

"Oh, I see. I suppose I should thank you then Mr.…?" It was hard for me to get those words out and they sounded strange on my tongue. But as he had related the incident, it had all come back to me. -Or at least up until the part where I fainted. And it fit that he had saved me. So, I guess one thank-you wouldn't kill me. How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see that man coming? It was because of this damn rurouni. My thoughts were on him, so I was caught off guard. How twistedly ironic. I was put in danger because of him, yet I was rescued by him. Fate has a strange and terrible way of playing with me. 

"Um… call me… Kenshin. Yeah, my name is Kenshin" He said. Oddly enough, it seemed as though he had to think very hard to come up with his name. For someone so skilled with a sword, he sure didn't have much upstairs.

"Err, well then Kenshin, thank you. I really must be going though."

"Are you crazy? It's nearly 2:00 in the morning and you're injured. You were already caught off guard once tonight. It could very easily happen again." He reasoned. And unfortunately I couldn't argue. Everything he said was true. 

"Well, I don't want to put you out by staying here. I could always just -"

"It's no trouble, really. You can leave tomorrow when it's safer."

"Um, okay then. If you're sure you don't mind." Ugh, I can't believe this. How stupid am I? I'm strong, I'm a survivor, and I'm staying at some baka's place. This is great. I can't even take care of myself long enough to get home. Where has all my training gone? This is all too painful on my pride. Forced to depend on a stranger for help. A stranger with the most adorable violet eyes… NO! I meant a half-witted fighting genius -No! I meant a complete and total idiot with a disarmingly charming smile. NO! NO! NO! Forget it. I'm a moron because I can't keep my thoughts straight long enough to walk home from a bar and he's a moron because…. Because I said so!

"Is there anything I can get for you?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

"You got any sake?" I asked plainly. It was the only thing I could think of to ease the pain in my arm and make me forget all of this nonsense. I'd get good and drunk and when I woke up everything would be back to normal. I would be in my own room and my arm would be fine. It would just be me. I could resume my hunt for the Battousai and all would be good and right with the world. Or, I could just end up comatose for a few days and this idiot would have the common sense to throw me out. And if I was really lucky, I wouldn't remember any of this.

"Err.. Sake? Sure." He replied. And left to go fetch some.

He returned with a jug full and two cups. He poured us each a cup. I downed mine in a gulp and was holding it out for him to refill before he even had a chance to take a sip of his own. He looked at me with a smirk and refilled it without question. Again, I finished it before he was able to touch his cup. This continued on for quite some time… until I had finished the whole jug to be exact. I asked for more, still painfully aware of the burning sensation in my arm. 

"Um, perhaps you have had enough."

"NO! I want more!" I said loudly. I was not drunk yet, and I wouldn't stop drinking until I was. 

"But you just finished a whole jug!" he replied

"No, not entirely." I said, and pointed to his untouched cup of sake. He looked at me hopelessly as I reached over, grabbed his cup and downed its contents before he could blink an eye.

"Now I have finished a jug. But you haven't even had firsts, so get some more." I said with a smile. He grunted and left to go get some more sake.

He returned shortly, carrying another three jugs. I smiled. Three jugs should last me a while. But instead of pouring me a cup, he immediately refilled his glass and drank it down just as fast as I had. I waited patiently for him to pour me some of the precious liquid, but he didn't. He just continued to pour himself more. He continued drinking… and not pausing to even give me a second glance.

Well, that was just it. I reached over, grabbed another jug and popped the cork. I was about to start pouring myself some when I realized there was a much more effective way to win a drinking contest. I crushed my cup in the palm of my hand and then put the jug to my lips and began guzzling that nectar down. I stopped about halfway through the jug to catch a breath. Kenshin was just staring at me with wide eyes, his mouth gaping open like a fish. 

I smirked at him and continued to drink the rest of the jug. I finished it and reached for the third jug. But Kenshin seemed to have snapped out of his daze and had beat me to the third jug. He had finished off the one he had started and was polishing off the third. No one beats me at drinking! We may be tied as far as sword skills go, but I had to be better than him at something. That something was going to be drinking. 

"Go get some more, now!" I growled. I was feeling a little fuzzy, but not drunk. 

"I don't have anymore on me. We'd have to find the sake cellar to get some more." He replied.

"Ok, fine. To the sake cellar it is." I replied and made my way to the rice paper door.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I asked, a little groggily.

"Fine, but we have to be quick. If we're caught, we'll be kicked out." He replied solemnly.

I snorted a bit and replied, "I never get caught. Let's go. I hear the sake calling." Whoa… did I just say I heard the sake? Maybe I'm a bit more affected by the alcohol than I thought. Oh well, some more wouldn't hurt.

(Kenshin's POV)

We snuck out into the hallway. I can't believe I'm sneaking around corridors with a demanding, injured woman looking for the sake cellars. I can't believe a woman could hold so much alcohol. Her tolerance for sake could put a sumo to shame. And I bet my pants that it would make that stupid Mibu wolf, Saitou, look like a blushing schoolgirl. Hehe. ( A/N: Saitou will appear later in the story)

All was going well until she accidentally stepped on my foot. I yelped out in pain and began hopping around on my good foot. That fucking hurt!

"SHHH! You're gonna wake up the whole inn!" She hissed. And then the door to a room near us slid open. I recognized that room -it belonged to the guy who ran the inn. If he caught us out here, we'd be kicked out for sure. Damn. 

"Now look what you've done! We're going to be caught!" She screeched. If my yelp didn't wake up the inn, her screaming certainly did.

"Shutup, wench! Nothing would've happened if you didn't stomp around like a crazed elephant. You walk heavy enough on your feet to wake the dead." I hissed in a low tone to her. This girl just didn't get it, did she?

The man was coming closer to us with a lantern. If he came any closer, he'd be able to identify us. I grabbed the woman and ducked around a corner. I slid open the closest door to us and chucked her and my self through it. However, it was already…. Occupied. I flushed bright red as I realized we had walked in on a couple in the process of err.. 'love making'. -If you could call it that. The position they were in… was something I'd imagine to be physically impossible. Her head was biting his toe and his hands were around her___ … but he was on top.. or was that the woman? My, my. And here I thought I had seen everything. 

I turned to look at my 'guest' who was just staring wide-eyed. She sensed I was looking at her and turned to face me. She, just as I, had turned a furious shade of pink. She whispered to me, "Should we do something? That looks dangerous… what if they get stuck like that?" 

I had to laugh loudly at this. The couple was still going at it, despite our presence. They were so involved I their "task" that they didn't even seem to notice we were in their room.

"Let's just go. Please." I whispered back. She nodded and we ran out of that room like wild fire. 

We stood outside that room just laughing for a good three minutes. When was the last time I had laughed that much? I couldn't remember. But then we heard footsteps approaching our direction. 

"The Inn keeper!" We both whispered in unison. 

We quickly fled our spot and after a bit of running, we came to a room that I sensed was empty. I slid open the door and we went inside. However, the space was much smaller than what would be considered comfortable -ok, so we were squeezed in there like sardines, our fronts pressed tightly into each other. Although I didn't mind one iota, it was a rather compromising position. This room appeared to be a storage closet of some kind. It had mops and other cleaning supplies. We heard the heavy set of footsteps belonging to the innkeepers pass by and away down the hall. We were about to emerge when I sensed another person heading our way. It was a woman. Probably just a servant girl. But we both decided it would be best to wait until she passed. 

But to our misfortune, the woman stopped right in front of our hiding spot. She slid open the door to reveal us -two very flushed and guilty looking teenagers. A look of faint surprise passed over her features before she spoke, "Look kids, sorry to interrupt you, but we have rooms for this kind of business." She just shook her head in a way a mother might after she has just punished her children and walked away, mumbling something that sounded like "That's the fourth couple this week I've found in that closet. Next thing I know they'll be showing up in the sake cellars.."

We both laughed at her comment and then headed toward our original destination -the sake cellars. We arrived without further problems and proceeded to rob the inn blind of sake. We stealthily made our way back to our room with our precious cargo -about twelve jugs full of sake. I dully wondered why I had become an assassin -common theft seemed to reap far more valuable rewards. 

We drank our sweet sake long into the dawn hours. Our drinking occasionally dotted with bits of slurred conversation…

Two jugs down….

"Hey, Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"What were ya do-doing in that alleyway w-with me?"

"I dun remember"

"Oh"

Four jugs down…

"Err, lady?"

"Wut?"

"What's yer n-name? Ya neva t-told me"

"Kaoru"

"Carrots?"

"derr.. KAORU"

"Cake root? *hiccup*"

"Nope… K. A. O. R. U."

"Cat boot? Like kitty?"

"*hiccup* That's c-close enough."

Six jugs down…

"K-Kitty?"

"hmm?"

"We *hiccup* sure h-have had a lot of s-s-sake."

"Yup"

"I-Isn't it t-time *double hiccup* we stopped d-d-drin-drinking?"

"Nope. It's t-time you *Triple hiccup* passed me a-another jug."

Eight jugs down…

"K-kitty?"

"duh"

"I'm n-not feeling s-so *Hiccup* …good. M-m-m-maybe we should *double hiccup* s-s-stop drinkin'?"

"T-tell me, Kenny, *Triple hiccup* D-did you g-g-grow a b-b-beard?"

"N-nah"

"*Quadruple hiccup* g-good answer"

Ten jugs down…

"k-k-Kenny?"

"wad?"

"s-s-s-s-sh *hiccup* s-s-sh. Eh, f-fuck."

"t-telefunken"

Twelve jugs down…

*Kenshin and Kaoru are comatose on the floor*

A few hours later….

I woke up to a crashing headache and the sun shining in my eyes. -Wait?! I am always up before the sun! I looked out a nearby window and figured that it had to be around ten o'clock. Fuck, I had over-slept. I looked around and saw the woman and a good 15 jugs of sake strewn about the room. Shit. Memories from last night came flooding back to me … the obsessive drinking… the sneaking around… the deranged and slightly disturbing sexual position… the closet… all those god-awful jugs of sake… the obsessive drinking. 

No wonder I had a hangover. What a bitch. I looked over to the woman. Yeah, she's a bitch too, figuratively and literally. Now what was her name…? Why did I have the urge to call her kitty? This was a little weird. I don't remember a thing after we got back upstairs. At least we have all our clothes on. That's a good sign.

The woman began to stir and slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, took one look around and screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Ahh! Shut up wench! I have a pounding headache!" I yelled over her scream.

She looked at me and said quietly, "Kenshin…?" heh, she was addressing me, wasn't she? I vaguely remember making up that name. I didn't want to scare her by telling her I was the Battousai. Even if I had told her my true identity, she probably wouldn't have believed me, I being dressed as I am. 

Before I could respond, the door to our room flung open and in the doorway stood a very irate innkeeper. Dear god… the man had smoke coming out of his ears.

"So, it's you two! I'd recognize those screams a mile away after you woke me up last night. You have a lot of nerve running around this establishment at such indecent hours!" The innkeeper roared. He took a look around the room and noticed all the empty sake jugs. His face went from red to purple in 5 seconds flat out of boiling anger. "WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THIS SAKE? You stole it, no doubt. You will be charged heavily for it, I assure you!"

"But sir, I have no more money left." I squeaked. This was not good. We were in deep shit.

"WHAT? No more money? Well, then you'll have to work off your debt. And your not leaving until you do!" the Inn Keeper roared, "And you'll be washing dishes all day and night to pay for all that sake!" He stormed out of the room leaving us to sulk for a few moments. 

"Nice going, Kenshin, you baka! Look what you got us into." 'Kitty' snarled at me.

"Me? It was your clever plan to go get more sake!" I yelled.

"And you didn't stop me! Plus you made all that noise!" She yelled back.

"I wouldn't have made a sound if you hadn't been nancying around and landed on my foot!"

"Oh, forget it. What's done is done and now we pay the consequences. It was good sake, though."

I smiled, "Yes, very good sake."

A few minutes later, a servant woman showed up and led us to the kitchens where mountains of plates stacked to the ceiling were piled, just waiting for us. It was gross -flies, rats, and congealed food festered in the dirty dishes. The woman smiled and turned to us, saying, "We're very lucky to have you. The servants who used to wash the dishes were fired a week ago. I was worried I might have to clean these up."

"You mean these dishes have just been sitting here for a week?" 'Kitty' asked faintly. 

"Hmm… Yes, maybe a little longer. Master says you'll have to clean every single one to pay him back for all that sake. Good luck. Oh, and watch out for the fuzzy yellow-green stuff. It becomes toxic after being left out for more than three days." The maid replied and then left us to our work.

"This is disgusting! A week's worth of filthy, rotting dishes and toxic mold. I can't believe this. I'm a sword-fighter, not a domestic!" 'Kitty' spoke in a complaining tone.

I sighed, "Let's just get to it. The faster we work on it, the faster we can get out of here."

"Fine. You wash and I dry." She said.

"What? Drying is the easy part! We both wash, and we can dry them afterwards!" I said, more than a little irritated. 

"But I'm not so good on the washing part… I tend to be just a little clumsy when it comes to house chores." She replied, almost meekly. As though she was embarrassed about not being able to wash dishes well.

"It's just washing dishes. It's not complicated or hard." I replied.

About 15 broken dishes later…

"Argh, That's the fifteenth dish you've broken! You're breaking more dishes than you are cleaning! Please, just stop washing them! Maybe you are better off just drying," I said a bit sourly. I was beginning to think that this woman wasn't so captivating after all… If only she could wash dishes half as well as she could fight. I still had a major hangover and hearing dishes break every other minute was painful. 

And I still couldn't for the life of me remember her name. I know she told me. Let me think…then it came to me like a slap to the back of my head.

"Kaoru!" I yelled out, a bit loudly. I finally had remembered… though I still had the urge to call her 'Kitty' for some reason.

*CRASH*

I whipped around to see Kaoru looking at me in shock and a pile of about 30 clean and dry dishes broken on the floor. I nearly fainted -firstly from the horrible sound of dishes crashing to the floor and assaulting my tender hearing -and secondly to see a half an hour's work destroyed. I recovered and resumed my work at a feverish pace, trying to make up for the lost time and dishes. We hardly spoke after that. I was wise not to -I could practically feel her hate for me rolling off her in waves. 

We finished the dishes earlier than I had expected -around Four o'clock. Good grief -we had really been washing dishes together for nearly six hours? I thought we made a pretty good team, despite her lack of coordination concerning dishes. My headache had subdued, and thoughts of the previous night had kept me entertained. 

I really did have fun last night, drinking with her. I rarely get to enjoy myself… my line of work does not allow me many friends. Even washing dishes now wasn't so bad. I find that doing menial chores is very relaxing. However I could not come to a clear conclusion on my feelings for Kaoru. She hates me; she had made this very clear this morning. But I certainly do not hate her. I respect her, though I still wonder what could have possibly made her so careless yesterday. How could she be so focused when battling against me, yet be completely unaware when wandering in alleyways? She confused me to no end. I decided that I was still getting to know her, therefore my opinion of her was still evolving. Yes, best to leave it at that than over-analyze.

We wrapped up in the kitchen and just as we were about to leave, the still fuming Innkeeper found us. "Just where do you think you're going? You still have to do the laundry!" he said

"WHAT?" we both cried

"We cleaned all your stinking dishes! You said that would pay for the sake." Kaoru huffed.

"Yes, the dishes pay for the sake, but the laundry is to pay for the dishes. I believe you broke 50 in all, did you not?"

She just nodded her head sadly. Holy shit, it hadn't seemed like that many at the time. Great. More chores. And it really was entirely her fault this time. I hadn't broken a single dish. I was free to go. Haha sucker. She was cute, but so not worth it.

She turned to me and sighed, "Well Kenshin, we both know who is responsible for the dishes. I don't expect you to help me with the laundry." She put on the most endearing pout I've ever seen and then turned her back on me and began walking in the direction of the laundry house. I felt my heart wrench. Damn that bitch. Why does she have to be so..so.. argh! I should just go and help her or I'll beat myself up for not doing so later. 

"Hey, Kaoru! Wait up. I'll give you a hand with that laundry." I called. She immediately turned to face me with a smirk on her lips… why that little devil had known all along I would help her! She was just waiting for me to say something. That pout had been an act! She said those words to purposely make me feel guilty. Well, it's too late to go back now that I've already said I would help her.

We arrived at the laundry house and she gave me this pleading look… here it comes, she's gonna pull another little line of hers on me. 

"Eh, Kenshin? You know how bad I am at washing dishes?" she asked all cutesy. Yup, she was trying to charm me again. I merely nodded, hoping that she would cut to the chase. 

"Well, I'm even worse at doing laundry.."

I laughed, "Kaoru, that's impossible. You rule when it comes to poor dishwashing. How can any living, breathing creature be worse at anything than you are at washing dishes?" I saw a spark of anger flare in her eyes. Hehe, she had taken the bait. Suddenly her little innocent act was dropped like a tub of tofu and her animosity returned with a vengeance. 

Yes, this would prove very interesting indeed.

A/N: Phew, that was long. But can you believe that it was longer? I had to cut it down into two separate chapters. I'm also working on my next fic -it's a Aoshi/Misao one-shot. I'll be posting it shortly, so watch for it! ^_^x. 

_________: No, I don't post everytime I get 10 reviews. Really it's more like whenever I finish the typing the chapter, lol. I'm really a very erratic poster… I only write when the mood strikes me, so I guess that could also explain why I was able to bang out the first couple of chapters in the span of 5 days and now it's taking me two weeks put out a chapter. LOL, oh well. Hope that answers your question. 

Anywho, in other business: I love you reviewers!! I'm already at 70 reviews (on fanfiction.net)! Either you must like the story, or you really are scared of Kenshin the sex God. Either way, you have my eternal gratitude and must continue to review.. Puh-lease! Nothing inspires an author more than to receive lots of loverly reviews!

*Mailing list is recommended* Any other questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me at qtpievtg@cs.com or dragongrlz@cs.com. 


End file.
